


Filled Chocolates

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's just trying to do the crossword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tejas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/gifts).



> For Tejas, in appreciation for her assistance on [Summer Vacation](http://brainofck.livejournal.com/250217.html). She requested, "lazy, comfortable weekend stuff. OMC (old married couple ;-) sex. Hot and kinky is fun, but sometimes the familiar warmth of routine works just as well. ;-)"

Jack lay comfortably on his belly, crossword under his nose on the pillow in the pool of light cast by the beside lamp.

He looked up as Daniel settled onto the bed beside him. He had a book and a box of filled chocolates. Daniel peered over at his crossword.

"Huh. You just start?" he asked, obviously confused by the fact that Jack had gone into the bedroom almost an hour ago.

"Nah. Thinking," Jack replied, watching Daniel consider his choices, then select a piece, biting it in half and revealing its insides. He made a face and put the other half back in the box.

"That's disgusting!" Jack complained.

"Well, sometimes I don't like them," Daniel replied, looking at the blank crossword again. "You're going to fill it in wrong, aren't you?"

"Yup." Jack reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a handy field knife. "Here, use a knife on your poor victims."

Daniel made a face.

"Ew? Fine, if you're going to be a girl about it, I'll go to the kitchen and get a _clean_ table knife," he huffed, starting to get out of bed again. Jack reached out and grabbed his leg.

"No. Don't get up. Eat them however you want," he said. He peered at Daniel over the top of his reading glasses.

"You're naked," he realized belatedly.

"I always come to bed naked when I want sex," Daniel replied, settling back against the headboard and making himself comfortable with his book. He picked another chocolate at random and bit it in half. The liquid cherry filling dripped down his chin onto his bare chest. He peered down at himself and tried to wipe it off with his finger.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm working on this. Besides, you always want sex."

Daniel smiled around his cherry-flavored finger.

"That's why I always come to bed naked," he pointed out.

He eyed Jack's crossword.

"And you are foregoing sex with your youthful, athletic, gorgeous, perverted lover to…stare at a blank crossword?"

Jack refused to be baited. "These things take planning. You need to have the basic structure before you start," Jack protested, ignoring the proposed sex. They had sex all the time. He wanted to do this tonight so he could leave it lying around at tomorrow morning's multi-team brief.

"It's not nice to tease the newbies, Jack," Daniel chastised him, flipping open his book.

"It's not just them. There's also Carter," he replied, grinning.

Daniel frowned.

"I can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet," he muttered. It was a continuing source of irritation and insult to him that Carter still seemed to think that Jack filled in entire crosswords without a single correct answer. By accident.

"Oh, she will, one day. And the longer she takes, the funnier it will be when she finally catches on," Jack replied.

He stared at his crossword in silence for a while, as Daniel read and tortured his chocolates.

Or not.

"Watching you mow the lawn gets me hot," Daniel murmured, in a come on as subtle as a ton of bricks.

Jack cut his eyes over at him.

"Daniel, you know what I've learned about you since we moved in together? _Everything_ makes you hot," Jack said in mock exasperation.

"Okay. First? We moved in together four years ago. Second, this bothers you why?" Daniel purred, tossing his book aside and leaning toward Jack with intent.

"Plus, I thought we dealt with the lawn-mowing hotness this afternoon. I think I still have grass stains on my ass."

"I could check for you," Daniel offered.

"Daniel," Jack said warningly, even though his dick was starting to be very annoyed with the whole crossword project. Well, he didn't think with his dick. Not all the time.

Daniel growled and sat back against his side of the headboard again.

"Not making much progress," Daniel remarked after a few minutes, plucking a half chocolate from the box. "Want a coconut one?" Daniel asked him.

"Sure," said Jack absently. If he could just figure out 31 across… Daniel pushed the chocolate against his lips, and Jack lipped it from his fingers. But Daniel didn't let go, his salty chocolaty fingers holding the candy firmly, making Jack work for it. So Jack bit him.

"Hey," Daniel said, all heat, with no anger. He sucked his wounded finger.

Jack nudged him with his foot.

"Quit," he said.

Daniel was quiet again. Probably sulking, but Jack refused to look over. After a few minutes, Jack was completely absorbed in his crossword problem again. What about 27 down?

He felt Daniel's hand, firm and gentle on his shoulder, pushing down over his back and down his spine. It felt amazing. Mowing, followed by energetic sex in the bushes, could really leave your muscles sore.

Belatedly, he also realized Daniel wasn't just rubbing his back. He was rubbing something _on_ his back.

"Daniel," he moaned more than complained, drawing out the syllables.

"You said eat them any way I wanted," Daniel replied innocently. He flicked back the sheet and light coverlet that had been keeping Jack just the perfect temperature. "I see you're naked, too," Daniel observed with amusement, proceeding to lick the raspberry filling from Jack's skin.

"Can't waste Sam's wedding present on clothes," Jack replied, beginning to realize that Daniel was going to get his way.

"Ah. 540 count Egyptian cotton. Yes. And also, I think she dropped an egg when you opened them and announced, 'I'll always sleep naked on these!'"

Daniel was straddling his thighs now. He was placing gooey, bitten, half chocolates down Jack's spine.

"You know," Daniel argued, "Sometimes the best way to a breakthrough is to set the project aside briefly. Think about something else."

And with that, he reached around and tweaked the newspaper off Jack's pillow.

Jack didn't even bother to protest, just flopped face first into his pillow so it could smother the completely needy noise he made when Daniel started smearing more fillings all over Jack's back.

Maybe 27 down would come to him, he thought, as Daniel's warm hard erection snuggled comfortably between his cheeks.


End file.
